random_shatfandomcom-20200214-history
THE MOST CLICHED CREEPY PASTA TO EVER CREEPY
6-ARMED PSYCHO KILLER KILLS 13 PEOPLE IN 666 SECONDS, STILL AT LARGE YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS TRUE STORY, IT'S CURSED! I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO WRITE THIS, I'M GONNA DIE SOON! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS, I USED TO BE A SKEPTIC TOO, BUT THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED! IT ISN'T A CREEPYPASTA, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! I USED TO BE NORMAL, BUT EVERYTHING YOU KNOW IS A LIE, OK? I'M NOT LYING! THIS IS TRUE! OUR STORY BEGINS ON JUNE 6, 2006, WHEN I WAS SITTING ALONE IN MY HOUSE WATCHING NICKELODEON AT 11:34 AT NIGHT WHEN SUDDENLY I SAW A BUMPER FOR A NEW EPISODE OF SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, AND I SAID "FUCK YEAH I LIKE SPONGEBOB" BECAUSE I'M A 13-YEAR OLD MANCHILD! HOWEVER, THIS EPISODE WASN'T ANY NORMAL ONE, IT STARTED OFF WITH THE SPONGEBOB INTRO BUT IT WAS TINTED DARK RED AND THE MUSIC WAS DISTORTED! THE EPISODE WAS CALLED "DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU." IT STARTED WITH SPONGEBOB ANNOYING SQUIDWARD, AND THEN HE THREW UP HYPER-REALISTIC ORGANS ON THE GROUND AND BLOOD EVERYWHERE! SQUIDWARD STARTED SPRAYING BLOOD ON THE WINDOW AND THEN HE PULLED OUT A 22 CALIBER SHOTGUN AND SHOT HIMSELF, SPRAYING HYPER-REALISTIC BRAINS, BLOOD, AND BONE FRAGMENTS ALL OVER THE PLACE! THEN, PATRICK APPEARED AND SPONGEBOB PULLED OUT A KNIFE! I COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT I WAS WATCHING, HOW COULD THEY MAKE AN EPISODE LIKE THIS?! THIS IS A KID'S SHOW! UNTIL SPONGEBOB ATTACKED, THERE WAS A LONG SILENCE AND YOU COULD HEAR SCREAMS FROM HELL AND THE DAMNED! SPONGEBOB GOT RED HYPER-REALISTIC EYES THAT WERE BLEEDING HYPER-REALISTIC BLOOD, AND HE LOOKED LIKE A ZOMBIE! HE LUNGED FOR PATRICK, AND CUT HIM UP IN A HYPER-REALISTIC FASHION AND STARTED TO EAT HIM ALIVE! HYPER-REALISTIC INTESTINES, LUNGS, BLOOD, BONES AND MUSCLE SPRAYED EVERYWHERE, AND SPONGEBOB TOOK PATRICK'S HEART AND TOOK A HUGE BITE OUT OF IT! HE THEN LOOKED AT ME AND SAID, "FUN TIME, ISN'T IT, JEFFEREY?" HOLY SHIT, HE KNEW MY NAME! SUDDENLY, THE EPISODE ABRUPTLY ENDS WITH AN IMAGE OF SPONGEBOB'S FACE WITH HYPER-REALISTIC EYES LOOKING AT THE CAMERA, WITH SCREAMS AND THE TEXT "YOU'RE NEXT, JEFFEREY!!" RUNNING TO THE TV, I SHUT IT OFF AND DECIDED TO PLAY SOME GAMES TO GET MY MIND OFF OF IT. I BOOTED UP SUPER MARIO 64 ON MY N64 AND BEAT THE LAST BOSS, AND WHEN I DID THIS, I HEARD A SOUND OUT IN MY MAILBOX, SO I SHUT THE GAME OFF AND WENT OUT TO GET IT. IT WAS A DISC THAT SAID "MARIO" ON IT AND A NOTE FROM MY FRIEND THAT SAID "JEFFEREY, THIS IS EMANUEL. WHATEVER YOU DO, DESTROY THIS DISC AND DON'T PLAY THIS GAME!" EMANUEL HAS ALWAYS BEEN AN UNTRUSTWORTHY FRIEND, SO I IGNORED THE NOTE AND BOOTED THE GAME UP. IT WAS CALLED MARIO_64.EXE, WHICH IS STRANGE AS I WAS JUST PLAYING SM64! I PLAYED ANYWAY, AND WHEN I STARTED IT UP THE TITLE SCREEN SAID "SUPER MARIO 666" AND THE COPYRIGHT SAID "NINTENDO 666," AND THE ENTIRE TEXT WAS RED LIKE BLOOD! I WILL SHOW YOU AS I TOOK A SCREENSHOT. WAS THIS A ROM HACK OR A CORRUPTED ROM OR SOMETHING? NAH, IT WAS PROBABLY JUST A GLITCH. MOVING ON, THE GAME STARTED AND MARIO'S HEAD SEEMED DEPRESSED AND CONCERNED, RATHER THAN HIS USUAL HAPPY SELF! THIS IS OUT OF CHARACTER FOR HIM, AND I FELT BAD AND CRIED MY EYES OUT! THE USUAL HAPPY MUSIC WAS ALSO GONE TOO, THERE WAS JUST AN EERIE WIND SOUND AND MARIO DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! I STARTED THE GAME, AND THE SAVE FILES JUST HAD A RED BACKGROUND AND THE USUAL MUSIC WAS REVERSED! THERE WAS ONE FILE, AND IT HAD 666 STARS! WHEN THE GAME STARTED, I WAS IN CONTROL OF MARIO, WHO NEVER MADE A VOICE CLIP SOUND WHENEVER I JUMPED OR DID SOMETHING! THE SKY WAS THE ONE FROM BOWSER IN THE SKY, THE TEXTURES SEEMED TO BE A HYPER-REALISTIC MUSCLE TEXTURE, AND THE WATER WAS BLOOD! I ENTERED THE CASTLE, AND I HEARD THE LAUGH OF THE KEFKA GUY! THE MUSIC WAS IN REVERSE, AND THE CASTLE HAD TEXTURES WHICH WERE IMAGES OF HYPER-REALISTIC ORGANS AND BLOOD, AND THE TOADS WERE REPLACED BY BLOODY, MANGLED CORPSES! WHEN I TALKED TO IT, THERE WAS A NOTE THAT SAID "I'M SORRY PEACH!" THEN, I MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF ALL - I ENTERED BOB-OMB BATTLEFIELD! IT WAS THE ONLY DOOR I COULD ENTER, AND WHEN I WENT INTO IT, THERE WAS NOTHING BUT BLACKNESS AND A PLATFORM IN A CAGE THAT I WAS ON! SUDDENLY, PEACH APPEARED, AND SAID "YOUR TIME HAS COME, MORTAL SCUM." I SUDDENLY SAW A LAVA PIT WITH BURNING CORPSES THAT SCREAMED "COME JOIN US IN HELL!" PEACH THEN GOT CLOSER AND CLOSER, UNTIL SUDDENLY SHE JUMPED AT THE CAMERA! EXTREMELY LOUD SCREAMING STARTED, AND DISTURBING, GRAPHIC IMAGES OF RAPE, MURDER, TORTURE, NECROPHILIA, PEDOPHILIA, BESTIALITY, SUICIDE, AND PORNOGRAPHY FLASHED ON THE SCREEN! I TRIED TO CLOSE THE GAME OUT, BUT IT WOULDN'T LET ME! A CUTSCENE BEGAN, WITH MARIO BEING GRAPHICALLY AND HYPER-REALISTICALLY KILLED BY PEACH AND MUTILATED! SHE LET OUT A WICKED CACKLE AS SHE RIPPED MARIO TO PIECES, AND THEN HIS SOUL MATERIALIZED ON THE PLATFORM! SHE MADE THE PLATFORM DISAPPEAR, AND MARIO FELL INTO THE FLAMES, SEEMINGLY BEING CONSUMED BY THEM! HE THEN COULD BE SEEN TRYING TO GET OUT, BUT OTHER SOULS AROUND HIM MOANED "IT'S NO USE, SCUM!" SUDDENLY, HANDS POPPED UP FROM THE LAVA, AND I MEAN HUNDREDS OF THEM, AS THEY OVERWHELMED HIM, AND PULLED HIM DOWN UNDER THERE! MORE GRAPHIC IMAGES FLASHED OVER THE SCREEN, AND THEN THE SCREEN SUDDENLY WENT BLACK! XYLOPHONE MUSIC STARTED TO PLAY OUT OF NOWHERE, PLAYING RING AROUND THE ROSY! IT WAS DISTORTED AND CREEPY, AND THEN YOU COULD SEE MARIO, LUIGI, TOADS, AND EVEN WARIO AND WALUIGI IN CHAINS BEING LED BY PEACH, ALL ON FIRE AND HYPER-REALISTICALLY MUTILATED AND ROTTING, ALL MOANING FOR IT TO END! HANDS AND OTHER CORPSES WERE GRABBING THEM, AND TEARING MORE FLESH OFF OF THEM, WHICH GREW BACK! PEACH THEN SAID, "NOW WE CAN HAVE FUN FOR ALL ETERNITY!" SHE LOOKED AT THE CAMERA, AND SAID, "SO MANY SOULS TO PLAY WITH, RIGHT JEFFEREY? HOW ABOUT YOU JOIN IN ON THE FUN?" HOW THE FUCK DID THEY KNOW MY NAME AGAIN?! THE SCREEN THEN FADED TO BLACK WITH PEACH LETTING OUT AN EVIL LAUGH AND A PHOTO OF MY ENTIRE FAMILY AS SKELETONS! I TOOK THE DISC OUT AND SNAPPED IT IN HALF, AND I SMASHED MY COMPUTER IN HALF! I THEN PUT THE COMPUTER AND DISC HALVES IN MY FIREPLACE AND WATCHED THEM BURN! HOWEVER, WHEN I WENT INTO THE KITCHEN, THE DISC WAS ON THE TABLE, COMPLETELY UNHARMED! I THEN TOOK IT AND THREW IT INTO THE SNOW OUTSIDE, AND THEN I RAN IT OVER WITH MY CAR AND STOMPED AND JUMPED ON IT, AND EVEN BURNED IT WITH MY FLAMETHROWER! HOWEVER, WHEN I CAME BACK IN THE HOUSE, THE DISC WAS ON THE TABLE AGAIN! I JUST DECIDED TO LEAVE IT THERE AND GO TO BED. WHEN I WAS SLEEPING, I HEARD VOICES, AND THEY CALLED MY NAME! SUDDENLY, A MASKED MAN SPECTER ENTERED MY ROOM, AND SAID "YOU TIME IS UP, MORTAL SCUM." HE LIFTED ME OFF THE GROUND WITH TELEKINESIS, AND RIPPED MY LIMBS OFF ONE-BY-ONE! I THEN HAD A HALLUCINATION OF ANTS CRAWLING ALL OVER ME, AND THEN THE MONSTER SAID "YOU'RE MINE NOW." I AM THE MIDNIGHT MAN TAKING OVER THIS STORY. I HAVE YET TO TORTURE EVERY LIVING SOUL ON THIS PLANET. AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT! Category:Stories Category:Writing Category:Art Category:Inspirational Category:Approved by the flying spaghetti dick Category:3spooky5me Category:Smexy Category:The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell Category:Also, inglorious basterds was fucking boring. Category:Adam sandler is gay Category:What the fuck is this shit Category:ONLY 2 GENDERS Category:ID PLEASE Category:SUGESTID REIDONG Category:Hey, you have a license for that? Category:CREPPYSPAGHETTIS Category:Ok then